No Escape
by SPNxBookworm
Summary: Lucifer was different. Sam could tell that much. But that didn't mean he liked it. Being Lucifer and Michael's chew toy, Sam was trying hard not to loose hope. Sam was trying hard not to give in. But like he knew, Lucifer was different, and he made it very hard not to beg. And there was no escape.


**A/N: I'm in a very weird mood right now. I was bored and for some reason I chose to watch "All Hell breaks loose" part 1 ****AND**** part 2 for some reason. I also watched the psychiatric ward scene where Lucifer is tormenting Sam after the car accident. Now I'm all crying and stuff. Yeesh…something is seriously wrong with me.**

**This is just a one-shot. My interpretation of Sam in the Cage. **

**WARNING : Involves physical and psychological torture. If you don't like, don't read.**

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own supernatural. (unfortunately) All belongs to the amazing Eric Kripke.**

* * *

Lucifer was different. Sam could tell that much. But that didn't mean he liked it. Being Lucifer and Michael's chew toy, Sam was trying hard not to loose hope. Sam was trying hard not to give in. But like he knew, Lucifer was different, and he made it _**very **_hard not to beg.

"Come on Sammy. You only have to say one little word."

Saying so, Lucifer sliced into Sam with what Sam guessed was a knife.

Tears were pouring from the haunted hazel eyes, but apart from the screams of pain, Sam made no move to give in.

"Hmmm…stronger than I thought. But not for long."

Lucifer had tricks. He always had tricks.

Sam was hanging from the ceiling, if that's what you would call it.

Slowly, a room materialized in front of him. It was one of the numerous motel rooms they must have stayed at. Sam was 14 and Dean was 18. Sam immediately recognized what was happening. This was one of the many memories he had treasured.

"No. Don't."

"Sorry Sammy. Company rules. Though, if you say _it _I swear I'll consider stopping."

"You heartless bitch! Don't do this!" Sam yelled in desperation. He had already watched Lucifer tear down a lot of memories. He was not going to tear this one down.

"Just watch me."

_Dean was holding a shaking Sam. Rocking back and forth, trying to calm his little brother down. _

"_It's okay Sammy…"_

"_That spirit was right Dean. Dad never cared. He never does. You're his favourite. I'm just a failure to him."_

Please…Sam thought. This was one of the many times that Dean had comforted him. Lucifer was just going to twist it. Going to shatter him once again.

"_You know what Sam? You're right. Dad never cared. Why would he? Mom friggin' died because of you. If you weren't born, mom would never have died."_

Tears rained down Sam's cheeks. This isn't Dean. This isn't Dean. He kept reminding himself. This is just another version of Lucifer's torture. Don't give in.

"_In fact, you think I care? I have no life. All my time is wasted in taking care of you. I have no mom thanks to you! My dad isn't a dad anymore thanks to you. I could have had a life! I could have had a home! Not some godforsaken run down motel room! You are nothing but a fucking selfish bitch!"_

The 18 year old Lucifer-Dean was not talking to the 14 year old Sam, but the real 27 year old Sam.

Sam couldn't take it anymore.

"Fine! I'll say it! _Please!_ Stop! I-I…_beg _you! Please!" Sam voice cracked.

The motel room and everything else turned red again. Like it always did. But the cage was always cold. Just like Lucifer's heart. Hell was cold for Sam.

"See? Was that so hard?" asked 18 year old Dean. Only, he morphed into Lucifer.

"Please….just stop…."

"Remember I said I'll _consider _stopping? Well, I'm having too much fun. Sorry Sammy, maybe next time."

And with that, the torment ensued.

"DEAN!" _Dean….where are you?_ Sam thought.

He knew. Lucifer was different. And there was no escape.

* * *

**I know I'm really evil. But if it's any consolation, I was crying and begging along with Sam….but Lucifer just wouldn't budge. Hope you liked this. :) Review! Leave me lots of reviews! It helps me write better…and faster! :)**


End file.
